Faerûnian Times
by Llandaryn
Summary: Halfling reporter Alara Nimbletoes gains exclusive interviews with the cast of Kail's Story. Includes latest updates, the official word on a sequel, and juicy gossip about the cast.
1. Interview: Kail

Faerûnian Times

Exclusive interviews with the cast of **Kail's Story.**

_-by Alara Nimbletoes_

_Halfling reporter_

_Interview 1 - Kail Farlong_

_I step into the common room of the Sunken Flagon. It's a bright, clear morning, and most of the winter chill has left the air. The inside of the Flagon is warm, because the fire's been burning steadily for some time. It is, perhaps, quite poignant that I'm back here. The Flagon, after all, hasn't been used as a major set in Kail's Story for quite some time. The last time was during Kail's brief visit to Neverwinter (ch: 79, Liaisons). Right now, it's deserted, except for the figure waiting for me. She's settled into one of the seats beside the fire, and when she notices me, she stands up with a nervous smile and gestures for me to sit opposite her. She's taken time out of her recent scenes to graciously give me this interview._

Alara Nimbletoes: Hi, Kail, thanks for agreeing to meet me today! I know you've got quite a busy schedule at the moment. Could you tell me what you're upto right now?

Kail Farlong: At the moment I'm busy with chapter 100.

AN: Can you tell us anything about that?

KF: Sure. It's all to do with burning bridges to keep the King of Shadows' army from getting to the Crossroad Keep.

AN: And how's it going so far?

KF: Pretty intensive, physically speaking. We've just finished the travelling scene, and now we're about to start on another fight scene.

AN: I've heard that you do all your own stunts. Is that true?

KF: _[smiling]_ Yes, that's right. I think it gives the storyline a bit more authenticity. Plus, I love all of the action scenes, whether I'm fighting or riding. I've had a few bruises but it's all part of the job.

AN: You've been thrust quite suddenly into the limelight, haven't you? How does it feel to be playing such a pivotal role, and how do you cope with all of the public attention?

KF: Oh, well, it's not been too bad so far. I mean, I've been pretty busy with the script so I've not had much chance to get out there and see the effect it's having on people. I'll be having a bit of a break once writing's completed, so I might go on holiday for a bit and just relax and unwind.

AN: The real question on everyone's lips is about the sequel. There are rumours that there's definitely going to be one... can you confirm that?

KF: Yes, I can _[she smiles again]_. We all knew when we signed up that it would probably be a two-story deal, and I think everybody's committed to making an excellent sequel.

AN: Have you seen the script, then?

KF: _[nods]_ Some of it.

AN: Any tidbits you can share?

KF: Well, I'm not supposed to talk about it much. We've been sworn to secrecy, you see _[she chuckles]_. Suffice it to say, it's not going to be based on 'Mask of the Betrayer'. That just wasn't the direction the writer wanted to take us in, which I'm kinda glad about. We do all our scenes on location, and Rasheman doesn't sound too comfortable.

AN: Is the sequel set in the Sword Coast, then?

KF: No, it's not. We'll be travelling to a variety of different locations this time. It's going to be a larger scope than _Kail's Story_, and with any luck, the locals won't mind us coming in and borrowing their homes for a while.

AN: On the subject of your character... she's grown quite a lot, hasn't she, from when she left West Harbor? And yet she still remains the same, in some ways. People have even commented that she seems bent on self-destruction.

KF: _[she grimaces]_ Yeah, she's not been an easy character. She's changed, but the changes haven't always been for the better. She's definitely hardened, but that's not necessarily a good thing. She's learnt a few lessons but she's determined to be alone.

AN: And yet we see, through her dreams and her memories, that deep down, she wants to be loved and understood. Did you find the sex scenes difficult to do?

KF: Not really. I mean, they're quite tastefully done, aren't they? I've read some scripts where the Knight-Captain is boinking everything with legs. I feel a bit sorry for the KC's who're written as nymphomaniacs. I'm not saying there's no place for love and sex in adventure stories like this, but sometimes it just gets really over the top, and the stories sacrifice character development for a bit of exposed flesh. I think I've only done... _[here, she narrows her eyes and looks thoughtful]_... maybe three sex scenes in the whole story. One with Valear, one with Bishop as one of my 'dreams', and one with him as part of his 'dreams'. But those tended to be a bit of allegory for Kail's desire to be accepted... it was never about personal gratification, but about understanding and exploration.

AN: That sounds pretty deep.

KF: _[laughs]_ Yeah, I guess so.

AN: As the story's progressed, it's got quite a bit darker in tone, hasn't it? Did you know to expect that, when you agreed to play the part of the Knight-Captain?

KF: _[nods]_ Kail was always going to be something of a tragic anti-hero. It's really easy to do the right thing when you're the sort of person who is unwavering in their faith and morals. The good thing about Kail is that she's often tempted, and sometimes she even gives in to her temptations. I think that's the sort of thing an audience can identify with. There was always supposed to be that question hanging over the storyline, the question of whether or not Kail would kill the King of Shadows, or whether she would join him.

AN: But she seems so dedicated to destroying him! Not just to save people, but as revenge for what he did at West Harbor.

KF: She is dedicated, yes, but that temptation will always be there because of what she is. Evil is in her blood, and it's trying to corrupt her.

AN: Was it always planned for Kail to be a descendant of Bhaal?

KF: No, that's a bit of a plot device that the writer snuck in to give Kail the impetus to do questionable things. People are driven to dark deeds either because of some internal force, such as a harsh upbringing, or an external influence, such as a geas or the desire to impress others. Kail was always going to be a 'grey' character, but the Bhaalspawn taint is one of those external influences trying to control her.

AN: How do you like working with the rest of the cast? Are they very alike to their characters?

KF: Gods, no! Thankfully, the rest of the cast are great. Casavir's such a laugh, and Qara and I actually get on really well when we're not in-character. Ammon's like the grandfather of the group, he's been doing this for such a long time that we all tend to look to him for guidance.

AN: Who's your favourite cast member to work with?

KF: _[looking scandalised]_ That's favouritism! I think everybody brings something different to the story. Whenever I work with Neeshka we tend to end up in fits of giggles, she's just so much fun to work with. But at the same time, people like Ammon and Bishop are good from a character development point of view. They both play evil, dark characters, and both of them continually question Kail and push her into news ways of thinking.

AN: Which has been your favourite scene so far?

KF: Gods, there's too many to name. I think in terms of being the most fun, it's been chapter 15 (_Sorcery, Sailors and Songs_). In terms of character development... chapter 63 (_Home_) was really important for Kail as a character, because it changed her life. Chapter 69 (_Little Death_) was also really nice to do.

AN: What what is like, working with Jergal?

KF: It was great, he's such a professional. He gave me lots of tips.

AN: Do you know who the other figure was, the one who Jergal was speaking to at the end of the chapter?

KF: _[smiles]_ Yes, but I'm not telling. There's been clues left throughout the whole story, albeit really subtle ones, but if you can't guess, you'll have to wait and see.

AN: Some of your readers have been wondering about the ending to Kail's story... is it going to be standard fare, or is it going to have a twist?

KF: A little of both. I won't say too much, because it will spoil things, but I know some people are going to be disappointed with how the story ends. It really does have to be that way to make the sequel work, though. It will be a realistic ending, but it will leave open a lot of opportunities.

AN: Is everybody who survives the ending going to appear in the sequel?

KF: All of the companions who survive, yes, though some will have bigger parts than others. There'll also be new characters introduced, of course, as well as some old faces.

AN: I can see I'm going to get no more out of you on the subject. Well, thanks for coming down and giving such a great interview. I'll let you get back to chapter 100 now, and I look forward to reading the results.

KF: Thank you.


	2. Interview: Khelgar

Faerûnian Times

Exclusive interviews with the cast of **Kail's Story.**

_-by Alara Nimbletoes_

_Halfling reporter_

_Interview 2 - Khelgar Ironfist_

_Waiting for me in the common room of the Sunken Flagon is Khelgar Ironfist. He has one of his trademark glasses of ale in his hand, and he gives me a wide smile when he sees me. After shaking hands (he has a grip like a vice) I sit down on the chair opposite him and gesture around at the tavern._

Alara Nimbletoes: How does it feel to be back here?

Khelgar Ironfist: Great, lass. Fer months it was a sorta home away from home, if ye know what I mean.

AN: Not to mention a source of much ale.

KI: Heheh, aye!

AN: You've been in the story since very early on... you've got almost a hundred chapters under your belt now. How has the whole experience been for you?

KI: Very moving. It's been a long road, and not always an easy one, but I've been working with a great cast, and we're always there fer each other at the end of a hard day's work.

AN: Do you feel your character's been given enough screen-time? The first thing we learn about Khelgar is that he wants to become a monk... how do you feel about the resolution of that story-arc?

KI: Ah, that. I'm glad the story went the way it did, otherwise I would've had t' give up all that ale I was drinking in most scenes ye saw me! It also left the way open fer a reconciliation with the Ironfist clan. I think becoming a monk might've got in the way of that. Plus, the Hammer wouldn't have been much use! As fer screen time... I think I've had more than me fair share, aye.

AN: You seemed to take something of a back-seat in the story, mid-way through it. In the beginning, you were an important part of it, but then the group started to get a bit bigger, it seemed like you were almost pushed to the side by characters like Shandra, Bishop, Zhjaeve and Ammon. Do you feel any bitterness about that?

KI: Course not, it's all about character development. I think everyone knew that Khelgar was going to remain loyal to Kail, so when the whole 'Trial of Tyr' thing had been sorted out, we needed to dedicate some time to developing some of the other characters. We've all had our turns in the spotlight, and I don't begrudge anyone else fer it.

AN: Do you know anything about the sequel?

KI: Aye, a few bits an' pieces. Me lips are firmly sealed, though, so don't go trying to pry information from them!

AN: Do you prefer the Sunken Flagon, or the inn at Crossroad Keep?

KI. The Flagon, I reckon. I'm more familiar with it, and I've had some good memories here.

AN: Throughout the story, you've developed quite a bond of friendship with Neeshka.

KI: Heh, aye. We have a good working relationship, and it's been fun to see the characters grow and come to depend on each other.

AN: Which has been your favourite scene or chapter so far?

KI: Hmm. Probably chapter 19 (_The Edge_). Kail's line 'I have a dwarf, and I'm not afraid to use him' really made me chuckle. We had to do that scene four times 'cos I couldn't stop laughing.

AN: And your least favourite?

KI: Ugh, the scenes on that clan-forsaken boat. I didn't have to fake the sea-sickness, ye know.

AN: I've noticed that you're the only dwarf in the story with a (somewhat) scottish accent. Do you think it's become something of a stereotype, to cast dwarves with scottish accents?

KI: A bit, aye, but it's got me this job so I can't complain. Plus, it makes me stand out a bit more.

AN: Who's your favourite cast member to work with?

KI: Sand. His lines are delivered with some really dry wit, and he's great to work with out-of-character.

AN: So the old enmity between elves and dwarves doesn't hold true here?

KI: Heh, definitely not.

AN: Khelgar's a pretty fit guy. Did you have to do much training before playing the part?

KI: A little, aye. Mostly I did weight lifting and jogging. Every morning I've wake up and lift some casks of ale around, then go fer a run. I'd do the same at midday and evening, too. I didn't alter me diet, though... it wasn't so much a case of bulking up as toning up.

AN: And how's chapter 100 going for you so far?

KI: Pretty quiet at the moment. I've got a few lines at the start of the chapter, then most of the action switches over to Kail, and then I've got s'more lines, then back to Kail again.

AN: What do you do when you're not on-screen? How do you like to unwind?

KI: With a cold glass of ale, of course! The inn's become a sort of unofficial waiting room these days, it's where everybody goes when they've no lines or scenes. Sal runs the place and makes sure we're all comfortable. That man deserves a medal, we'd all be hungry and sober without him!

AN: Do you drink as much out-of-character as you do in-character?

KI: Not quite as much, no. But dwarves who love ale are something of a stereotype, so I don't mind playing up to it. I get the feeling that once the final battle starts, I won't be getting much of the stuff.

AN: Any thoughts on how the final battle will go?

KI: Aye, we'll kick the King of Shadows' arse, of course!

AN: Of course. Silly question, really. Thanks for taking the time out to give this interview, I know all of your fans will be thrilled to hear from you.

KI: No problem, lass. I think I'm needed over in chapter 100 now anyway.

_Khelgar puts down his drink and hurries out of the room, and I await my next interviewee. _


	3. Interview: Neeshka

Faerûnian Times

Exclusive interviews with the cast of **Kail's Story.**

_-by Alara Nimbletoes_

_Halfling reporter_

_Interview 3 - Neeshka_

_The tiefling thief enters the room with a spring in her step, and grins when she sees me. I almost get the urge to protect my pockets, before I remember that the notorious thief is having a day off after completing her scenes in chapter 100. She curls up in the chair so recently vacated, coiling her tail seductively around her legs._

Alara Nimbletoes: Hi Neeshka, how are you?

Neeshka: Just great, thanks!

AN: We're almost at the end of _Kail's Story_ now. How does it feel to be so near the end?

N: I'm thrilled with what we've done so far, but a bit sad that it's going to end soon. I've had such a fantastic time playing the part of Neverwinter's greatest thief... part of me wishes we could just scrap the last 90 chapters and start over from the beginning.

AN: Is there anything you'd do differently, if you had the chance to re-write the script yourself?

N: Maybe I'd make Leldon a bit more dangerous. I mean, he was supposed to be like, my arch-nemesis or something, but in the end he just turned out to be really incompetent. Kail's had the best enemies so far... Ammon, Garius, Sydney and the King of Shadows. Still, she's the protagonist, so I can't really complain. It's not called 'Neeshka's Story', is it?

AN: You and Kail have become really close, in the story itself. Do you have such a close friendship away from the story, too?

N: Absolutely! We're like, best friends. It's great just being able to relax and have fun both in-character and out-of-character.

AN: Do you have a part in the sequel?

N: Yeah, most of us do. _[she grins]_ I'm not allowed to go into details about it, though, so don't ask!

AN: Did you know, when you signed up for the part, that you'd end up become something of a secret-keeper and best friend for Kail?

N: Yeah, it was made really obvious from the very beginning.

AN: And Neeshka's also become quite a good friend of Khelgar. Do you like that twist?

N: Absolutely. The characters don't really have that much in common; he's an ale-swigging, brawling dwarf, and she's a mischievous thief, but I just love how the characters both grow, and they're kinda united by their friendship for Kail. I think both characters, along with Grobnar, are the only ones who're there because they're Kail's friends, and because they care about Kail so much. Everybody else has their own agenda, like Casavir who wants to fight evil and get in Kail's pants, and Zhjaeve who wants to 'understand' the Kalach-cha because of her link to the githyanki, and Bishop, whose true intentions nobody's really figured out yet.

AN: What do you think his intentions are?

N: _[grins widely and wiggles her tail]_ Pretty much the same as Casavir's, except without the fighting evil part.

AN: Do you think Kail and Bishop will end up together?

N: **Should** they? Definitely. **Will** they? Not in this story.

AN: Is that official, or just supposition?

N: It's just what I think. I mean, we're already at chapter 100. We've probably only got a few days left before the final battle, and both characters are really stubborn. Kail's so desperate to do things on her own because she expects to die, and Bishop's so desperate to not let himself trust anybody for fear he'll be hurt. Unless something drastic happens, or we get a bit of divine intervention, I don't think there's much chance of anything happening between them. Though saying that, the script _has_ been changed at the last minute in the past. Maybe the writer will have me drugging them both with aphrodisiacs and locking them in that store room.

AN: That room's becoming something of a janitor's closet, isn't it?

N: _[she cackles nefariously]_ I guess it is.

AN: How did chapter 81, (_Games_) come about? I mean, it's so different from the chapters immediately surrounding it, that it was entirely unexpected.

N: Mostly it was the result of having a writer who bores easily and drinks too much. The whole chapter, plus chapter 82 (_Three days_) was written in a whisky-fuelled haze. I had a bit of input too... our writer's really good at listening to our suggestions and taking them on board. Basically, we all knew that things were going slowly downhill. Shandra had just died, Kail was getting bogged down by all the paperwork, it wasn't going to be long before she'd have the Sword taken from her, Elanee's character was in a bad place, and the others weren't much better. Plus, the cast themselves were feeling the weight of the roles and the mood of the scenes. We wanted to do something really fun and light-hearted, not just to give the readers a break, but ourselves too.

AN: It was a really clever chapter. I love how ingenious Neeshka is, and how she gets Grobnar on her side too. She seems like a good friend, and a really gutsy person.

N: Oh, she is. And those two chapters were so much fun to do. I think they were my favourite out of the whole story. I get lots of fan-mail because of them.

AN: Are you pleased about how much screen-time your character's had?

N: Of course. In most scripts, I see a bit of action in the beginning of the story, centred around Leldon, and then a bit at the end when Garius kidnaps and tortures me, and not much in the middle. Friendships don't normally tend to be as well-developed as relationships, but that's not the case this time around. You see my character's growing friendships not just with Khelgar, Shandra and Grobnar, but also warming a bit towards Casavir. She's really fleshed out and given a few extra dimensions, y'know?

AN: If Neeshka hadn't met up with Kail, where do you think she'd be right now?

N: Probably on her way to Port Llast with the refugees... _[she smiles]_... picking through their pockets, no doubt.

AN: Neeshka's friendship with Kail is one of the most important relationships in the whole story. Neeshka is the only person Kail trusts with her darkest secrets, and she was the one who helped Kail out of her shock in chapter 66 (_Girls Kick Ass_). Kail also relies on Neeshka to make sure the Keep's running smoothly while she's away in Neverwinter. Where do you think Kail would be without Neeshka there to keep her grounded?

N: I dunno. Probably in a much darker place than she is now. One of the early themes of the story was about light and dark, and how sharing your burdens with friends can bring a little light into your life. Neeshka's always been there for Kail, always helping to bring her back from the brink. I think without Neeshka, Kail would be much more inclined to do dark things. She'd also be a lot poorer, too _[chuckles]_.

AN: It's been interesting to hear your side of things. Thanks very much for the interview, and good luck with the inevitable torture scene.

N: Thanks. And remember, it's 'Neeshka'. Spelt 'N-e-e-s-h-k-a'.


	4. Interview: Elanee

Faerûnian Times

Exclusive interviews with the cast of **Kail's Story.**

_-by Alara Nimbletoes_

_Halfling reporter_

_Interview 4 - Elanee_

_I don't have to wait long for Elanee to show up. She looks simply radiant as she glides into the Flagon and shakes my hand. The story doesn't really do justice to her elven beauty. Today she's wearing a pretty green dress, and it's hard to believe that when we first encountered her in chapter 6 of Kail's Story, she was wearing shapeless brown druid robes. She gives me a serene smile when she notices me eyeing her dress, and it feels almost as if she's read my mind._

Alara Nimbletoes: Thanks for agreeing to this interview, Elanee. I know you've been loathe to give them in the past. You really like your privacy, don't you?

Elanee: When I first started out I didn't mind all the attention, but after a couple of hundred years it starts to get a bit tiring.

AN: I can only imagine. Let's talk about your character for a moment. Elanee seems to be one of those people with a lot of layers to her. At first we think she's only helping Kail because she cares about the land, but then we find out she's been watching Kail all along.

E: Yes, she's had a good role so far. She can be deep, but also a bit fickle, which is odd for an elf. Usually they change really slowly, because of their long life-spans, but in the shape of a few short months, we see quite a few changes wrought in her.

AN: Quite drastic changes, too. She goes from being a wise advisor/authority figure, to a naïve maiden.

E: I think it's quite understandable. A lot has happened to her... she's lost her Circle, who have been like a family to her since she was a child. She's lost her connection to the land, and with it her clarity and her direction. She's also been living in a lot of denial about her true feelings for Casavir.

AN: Do you think there's an important message in that for all of us? That it's better to let your feelings out than keep them bottled inside?

E: Definitely. Constant indecision is never a good thing. Even if you end up being rejected, at least it's a resolution, and you can start getting on with your life afterwards. Open wounds never heal, after all.

AN: It seems to be a message that the character of Kail isn't taking to heart.

E: Yes, she's always been a bit of a loner, and it doesn't help that she's had a lot thrown at her.

AN: Do you think she'll survive the King of Shadows?

E: Probably. It would be a real shame to kill her off after all the effort that's gone in to writing her, and giving her an in-depth history.

AN: Do you think Elanee will survive the final battle?

E: _[she gives me an aloof smile]_ That would be telling.

AN: Okay... if she _did_ survive, what do you think she'd do after? Would she get married to Casavir, or return to the Mere, or seek out Elder Naevan..?

E: I like to think she'll stay with Casavir, at least for a while. He's been there for her when she's needed him, so she wouldn't just leave him and run off. But I also think she'll try to re-establish her link with the land. For a druid, losing that connection is like losing a limb, and she'll want to start helping the land to heal as soon as possible.

AN: You handled the romance with Casavir quite well, but how did you find working with a human so closely?

E: It was a little awkward at first, but Casavir's a really nice person, and he made it all really easy. After we'd finished an awkward scene, he'd end up cracking a joke and making me laugh and forget about my nervousness.

AN: It took a long time for the two characters to get together, didn't it?

E: Yes, but it needed to be realistic. Elanee's not the type of character to throw herself at someone, and Casavir's a paladin of Tyr, so he's naturally going to put his faith before personal desires. Plus, we had to move pas the whole 'Casavir being attracted to Kail' situation, to make room for me.

AN: Do you think they would have made a good couple?

E: No, I don't think so. They're just too different. Casavir's a really solid, dependable sort of guy, but I don't think that would have excited Kail. She's the type of person who likes a bit of danger, and wants somebody who won't hold back or think about doing the right thing all the time. She likes unpredictable people.

AN: Like Valear?

E: _[smiling]_ Yes. Even though he barely gets any screen-time, you get the impression that Kail's former lover is one of those really chaotic people who doesn't think fully about the consequences of their actions.

AN: Was it hard, to portray someone who was slowly losing their connection to the land?

E: At times it was difficult, yes. I spent a lot of time in make-up, having dark circles put under my eyes to make me look tired, having my hair made messy and my skin made a bit paler.

AN: At least you didn't have to get a bad haircut, though!

E: Thank the Seldarine for small mercies.

AN: Any thoughts on how Kail's Story is going to end?

E: Well, I suppose it will end with the destruction of the King of Shadows, but the way things are going, it's hard to guess at anything else. I know there's purposely been some questions left unanswered, so that they can be addressed in the sequel. I know we're not going to Rasheman, so I guess we'll be dealing with the fall-out of the collapsing Illefarn ruins.

AN: Kail mentioned the sequel isn't being set in the Sword Coast.

E: Really? Well, that's news to me. It might work out for the best, at least for my character, anyway. Her home's been corrupted and I think if she went back there, it would take a long time for her to restore her connection to the land.

AN: Who's your favourite cast member to work with?

E: I like working with everybody. I tend to have more scenes with Kail, Neeshka, Khelgar and Casavir, but that's just the way it's worked out.

AN: Do you have a favourite chapter?

E: Yes, chapter 67 (_Snowed in and under_). It was a lot of fun being out in the snow with Neeshka and Shandra, building a giant snow-Grobnar. I had to pretend that I was really cold and miserable about it, but it made a nice change, and it was good to see Elanee having a bit of a girly moment with the others. She's not really one to gossip, normally.

AN: Speaking of gossip, do you think kids could be on the cards for Elanee and Casavir?

E: I doubt it. I think the story's a bit too violent to get kids involved. What with all the death and torture.

AN: But there are kids in it already, aren't there?

E: They don't really count. They can be written out of the story at any point, because they're not integral to the plot. It's a bit harder to write out the children of a major character.

AN: Is there any particular chapter that you thought was sad?

E: Chapter 73 (_The Demon Within_) was really sad because we had to say goodbye to Shandra. Even though we all knew it was coming, it was still a really emotional scene. We had a big good-bye party after we'd finished it, but it's always sad to lose a friend like that.

AN: Do you think she'll come back in the future, maybe as part of the sequel or in any dream sequences?

E: Never say never. I suspect she won't be back, but nothing's impossible. Garius was killed off once, after all, and he managed to come back. Shandra was quite important to Kail, too, so maybe the writer will put her in a dream or something when it's important to do so.

AN: Thanks very much for all your time, and for your speculation. I'll be keeping my fingers crossed that Elanee survives the final battle!

E: _[smiles]_ Thank you very much.


	5. Interview: Qara

Faerûnian Times

Exclusive interviews with the cast of **Kail's Story.**

_-by Alara Nimbletoes_

_Halfling reporter_

_Interview 5 - Qara_

_I'm unsure what to expect from everybody's favourite red-headed sorceress, so I'm taken by surprise when she enters the room and greets me with a big smile. Her hair's been let loose, today, and it falls in waves to her shoulders, reflecting the orange glow of the firelight. It's hard to believe that the smiling young woman in front of me is the same person as the sullen, fiery sorceress of Kail's Story._

Alara Nimbletoes: Hi, Qara, how are you doing today?

Qara: I'm great, thanks. Just finishing work on my scenes in chapter 100, then it'll be off to the inn for a few hours.

AN: Do they serve you alcohol in there?

Q: Yeah, but Sal waters it down a bit. I don't mind, I really just go for the company, I'm not all that big on drinking.

AN: That's quite unusual for someone of your age, isn't it?

Q: _[she giggles]_ Yeah, I suppose, but I don't really need alcohol to have a good time. Besides, I think Khelgar drinks enough for everybody.

AN: You've gotten quite a reputation for being a moody, hot-tempered teenager. How does the fictional Qara measure up to reality?

Q: Oh, well, I always knew I'd be playing one of the least-liked characters. I was never going to get the best-friend role, but I don't mind playing an antagonist. It's actually quite fun, to be so wicked and power-hungry. It's interesting to play somebody who's my polar opposite.

AN: You do a good job of making Qara seem quite sympathetic, though. A lot of the characters do treat her rather poorly, and that shows in her internal monologues.

Q: I have to admit, a lot of the time, she deserves it. A lot of teenagers think they're all misunderstood and stuff, but most of them wouldn't go on a power-trip because of it. She's really set in her ways, and refuses to listen to anybody who's 'bookish'.

AN: Yes, she does seem a bit stubborn. How do you feel about having some of your scenes cut short? The whole Animus Elemental arc, for example, was severely stunted.

Q: Well, I didn't think the whole arc was that good to begin with. I mean, an Academy tutor making a deal with the Hosttower to provide students as slaves, just because he doesn't like me? As if that would ever happen!

AN: Traditionally, just before the end battle, either you or Sand join the King of Shadows. I think anybody who's been reading Kail's Story since its inception believes that Sand's going to be the one to turn... is there any doubt in your mind that it will be you?

Q: Nah. I think Qara was always halfway there already. Logically, it makes more sense for me to cross over to the dark side than it does for Sand to do it. I'm just going to make sure that if I go out, it's with a bang.

AN: Do you know how the battle's going to end?

Q: Yeah, I've seen the script. It looks pretty good. Can't wait until it's properly written.

AN: You're the youngest cast member in the story, not counting Wolf, Dory and the other children. Does everybody else help and support you?

Q: Oh yeah, of course. Ammon's always giving me advice, and Casavir's really sweet too. Grobnar's also been a ton of help... the guy's a fountain of knowledge.

AN: Do you actually _like_ Grobnar, out of character?

Q: Definitely. He's not nearly as insane as his character, but he's really good at putting that insanity across when it's needed. In the story, he's like a kid who gets excited over everything. In reality, he's much more mature.

AN: Is there anybody you don't like working with?

Q: _[looks thoughtful]_ Karnwyr, but only because I have allergies to pet hair. I don't like riding for that reason, too. You should've seen me after we recently got back from rescuing Ammon at Shandra's farm... I looked like I'd stuck my head in a clump of nettles. My eyes were all puffy and my nose was red and swollen. Not a pretty sight!

AN: Have you any plans for after Kail's Story?

Q: I might make a few cameos in the sequel, but nothing's been set in stone yet. I've been thinking about doing some writing myself, but I'm waiting for a muse to give me a bit of inspiration.

AN: Do you have a favourite scene in the story?

Q: Yeah, I loved doing chapter 40 (_Gathering Evidence_). I got to be really angry with Grobnar for spying on us with his vision-enhancers.

AN: Least favourite?

Q: Chapter 41 (_Ember_). We had to go down a dark well, get really cold in dirty water, then have a scene with goblins and a giant spider. I have terrible arachnophobia... even tiny ones freak me out, so you can imagine how bad that scene was for me.

AN: If you could play another other character in the whole story, who would it be?

Q: Hmm... I guess Neeshka or Shandra. They're both a bit misunderstood, and they both have a lot of development in the story. We see Neeshka grow and mature, and we see Shandra become a real part of the group, which is something she's never experienced before. I wouldn't want to be Kail, though.

AN: Why not?

Q: She's got a really hard job of it. All her friends from home get killed, she turns to self-harming out of grief, and she almost dies a few times. That whole vampire scene in her room was pretty creepy, I'm glad I wasn't in it. I don't think I'd be comfortable doing some of the scenes she's done, either. Like the 'torturing a Luskan assassin' chapter. That was just really intense, especially considering the fact she's kept it secret from everyone, even Neeshka. And all the scenes she has to do with Bishop, with them threatening each other... I mean, out of character, they have a great rapport, but I know that sort of stuff is still really difficult to do. They're both really frustrating characters to get your head around. Qara's much simpler, both her motives and her actions.

AN: We've recently seen Qara speculating that a return of the King of Shadows might not be such a bad thing...

Q: Well, she's not the most sensible person in the world. But she's just so disillusioned with humanity and people in general that she wouldn't mind getting rid of everybody around her. I think she'd eventually be bored of it, but only after she's had her sadistic fun.

AN: The dream-sequence in chapter 57 (_Dreams_) seemed almost prophetic. It was quite chilling to have Kail appear and claim she'd been the King of Shadows all along. Do you think that could be used as a motive for Qara turning against her at the final battle?

Q: No, I don't think so. She wants to go wherever she can use her power, and she doesn't care about hurting people who stand in her way. It was an interesting dream, to be sure. We all had a lot of fun with it, and it was good to see Kail and Sand masquerading as the bad guys for once.

AN: Speaking of Sand, how do you get on away from the story?

Q: Sand's great, he's almost as funny as Casavir. He doesn't really take himself seriously, which is a nice change from the in-character Sand. We always have a laugh after the scenes where we're arguing.

AN: There seems to be less and less of those scenes as the story has progressed.

Q: Yeah, everything's got a lot bigger. In the beginning, we had a pretty small group, and we were more or less confined to the Sunken Flagon. It was easy for tempers to run high, and with only a common room to hide in, it was obvious people would clash there. Now we've moved the story to the Keep, it's a lot bigger. There's loads more people around -- Kana, the Greycloaks, Nevalle, the staff -- and Sand's usually in the library with Aldanon, or otherwise occupied with Kail.

AN: Do the Greycloaks really give you a tough time and view you as an object?

Q:_ [laughing]_ No, all the guys are really great. It's all done for the sake of the story. They're all really professional. Besides, Ammon would kill them if they tried anything _[chuckles]_.

AN: Do people boo and jeer at you out in the streets?

Q: Thankfully, no. I've been asked to sign a few autographs, and one little girl burst out into tears at the sight of me, but nothing more. I think everybody can appreciate the need for a villain, and though Qara isn't really a main villain, she's a potential candidate for being one.

AN: Indeed she is. Well, I'll wish you well and let you get back to the inn. And I hope you get a few more scenes of being wicked before the end!

Q: Yeah, me too!


	6. Interview: Grobnar

Faerûnian Times

Exclusive interviews with the cast of **Kail's Story.**

_-by Alara Nimbletoes_

_Halfling reporter_

_Interview 6 - Grobnar Gnomehands_

_When one thinks of Grobnar, images form in the mind of a manic, excitable gnome with wild hair and a collection of potentially poisonous small insects. It's with some surprise that I greet Grobar now, for instead of the zany little man I've come to expect, the Grobnar in front of me is actually quite... normal. He's dressed quite demurely in black trousers with a white shirt and grey cravat. His sandy-brown hair has been slicked back and a pair of small silver spectacles sits on the end of his nose._

Alara Nimbletoes: Grobnar, you play one of those characters who's a bit like marmite; people either love you or hate you... and I think the scales tend to tip in favour of the latter. Did you know when you signed up that you'd be playing somebody that the majority of people find annoying ?

Grobnar Gnomehands: Yes, I always knew that the character wouldn't be the most popular, but I think the range of cast accurately reflects real life. After all, we can't pick and choose how people behave, all we can do is respond to them and try to influence them in small ways.

AN: You've often been compared to another famous gnome, Jan Jansen (_Baldurs Gate 2_). How does it feel to be compared to another character, and do you feel you live up to people's expectations?

GG: In truth, the two characters aren't much alike. Jan is much more verbose, and his ramblings tend to have a common thread. Grobnar's ramblings are a little less coherent, a little less relevant to everything that's going on in the world around him. I never felt as if I had to measure myself again him, I simply wanted to portray a character who was similar, but also with many differences.

AN: Gnomes in general are seen as something of a joke, and they're rarely given serious roles, as evidenced by not only your own character, but several other crazy gnome characters throughout the game - the merchant in Neverwinter, the were-gnomes Mirri and Jilla, and the frustrating Enleva and Noduab. Have you tried to challenge this stereotype in any way, or did you choose to play up to it instead?

GG: Naturally, there are a few moments where Grobnar's more serious nature comes across. He takes Shandra's death pretty hard, and I tried to reflect that as much as possible. Losing a friend, whether you're a gnome, and elf, a human, whatever, it's a difficult thing to go through. I think even the people who don't like Grobnar can empathise with him during those moments.

AN: Did you have a good working relationship with Shandra?

GG: Oh, absolutely. Everybody did... she was a joy to work with. We were all sad when she had to leave.

AN: Will there be any more goodbyes before the end of Kail's Story?

GG: Without a doubt. We'll be saying goodbye to a couple of the members of Kail's party.

AN: Any hints on who?

GG: Sorry, but that's top secret!

AN: Are you going to be in the sequel?

GG: Yes, on and off.

AN: What does that mean?

GG: It means I'll be in it for a while, then I won't be, then I'll be in it again. Well, that's the plan, anyway. Only the first half of the script has been written so far, so there's still room for changes.

AN: Do you have a favourite chapter?

GG: I was rather fond of chapter 35 (_Homecoming)_. It was one of those fun little scenes with Neeshka and Duncan, and then Grobnar trying to throw a surprise party for Shandra and getting it wrong every time.

AN: And a least favourite?

GG: I wasn't overly fond of chapter 89 (_The Small Things_) because we had a very long trek in the snow. It was really cold and wet... I'd rather not do that again in a hurry. Luckily, it sounds like I won't have to worry about the weather too much in the near future, at least where I'm going.

AN: How do you like playing a bard? Some people love them, some people think they're entirely overrated.

GG: It's been a wonderful experience. To play the part, I've had to learn to play several instruments, you know.

AN: So you couldn't play before taking the part?

GG: I could play drums, but nobody wants a bard who plays drums. They're really more of an orc instrument, aren't they? Everybody wants their bards to play traditionally romantic instruments, like the lute or the mandolin or the flute. I've actually been looking at learning the ukulele too.

AN: Do you have a fetish for Illefarn golems out-of-character too?

GG: _[he chuckles]_ Oh my, no. Nor do I have an affinity for unusual bugs! It's all part of the character.

AN: Grobnar takes a lot of hits from the other characters, doesn't he? In particular, Qara, Sand and Bishop don't seem too shy about expressing their disdain for him, and Khelgar's not much better. How do you find the others away from the story?

GG: Everybody's quite friendly, really. Sand has a really good sense of humour, and Qara's a lovely, down-to-earth girl who doesn't let things go to her head. Bishop's a lot more reserved until you get to know him, and Khelgar's actually a good friend of mine when we're out of character.

AN: Which has been your favourite location so far?

GG: Hmm, that's a difficult one. We've been to some interesting places. Ember was nice... very traditional and rustic. The Duskwood was good, too. Very spooky, with a real ominous atmosphere. I think the best place of all, though, has been Arvahn. There was a lovely Temple there, where we did some of the scenes with the Illefarn Ritual.

AN: What will you miss most about the story, once it's finished?

GG: The camaraderie that we all have... not to mention the certainty of future employment! _[laughs quietly]_.

AN: In the story, you and Kail struck up an instant rapport, partially because you're both bards. What was it like working with another bard, and how did it feel after she stopped playing her music?

GG: It was simply marvellous to work with a bard, she's a real professional. Her background's music, you know, so she was able to give me all sorts of hints and tips. It was a bit daunting when she gave up her music after the fall of West Harbor, because I had to carry on by myself, but she gave me plenty of support and encouraging words before each scene.

AN: The scene at Shandra's funeral was really sad. Did you make up the song yourself?

GG: Not entirely. Both Shandra and I had some input into it, with the writer, so it was more of a collaboration than anything.

AN: Do you think Grobnar was tempted by the offer of the were-gnomes, to stay with them in the Duskwood?

GG: _[he looks thoughtful]_ Perhaps for just a heartbeat. But when it comes down to it, Grobnar is a really loyal and genuine person. He'll stick with Kail until the end, not just because he wants to write stories, but because he genuinely wants to help.

AN: Have you ever felt discriminated against because of your height? For example, you miss out on all the horse riding scenes, and very few writers will give you a romance. Do you feel at all overlooked - no pun intended - by some of the taller characters, like Casavir, Bishop and Sand?

GG: _[he shifts uncomfortably on his chair]_ No, not really. I've actually done some scripts where the writers gave me romances... it's usually really embarrassing, especially when they have the character romancing somebody of human or elven height.

AN: Uncomfortable in what way?

GG: The way I see it, even though Grobnar's a man in gnomish terms, he still has the mind of a child at times, and children and romances don't work well, unless they're the by-product of one. Worse is when the writer turns the character into some sort of bumbling simpleton, and then attempts to write steamy romance scenes, or shows him embarrassing himself publicly. Grobnar's the sort of character who needs to be slowly eased into romances, not tossed in at the deep end.

AN: I sympathise entirely. I'll let you get back to your scene, now. Good luck with the end battle, and I'm looking forward to seeing you in the sequel.

GG: Very kind of you to say.


	7. Interview: Casavir

Faerûnian Times

Exclusive interviews with the cast of **Kail's Story.**

_-by Alara Nimbletoes_

_Halfling reporter_

_Interview 7 - Casavir_

_When Casavir strolls in the room, he's wearing casual loose clothes, smiling widely, and his blue eyes are twinkling merrily. This is almost as big a shock to me as Grobnar's appearance, even though I've been warned that the Casavir in front of me has very little in common with the Casavir of Kail's Story._

Alara Nimbletoes: Hi, Casavir! What have you been up to recently?

Casavir: Mostly working on chapter 100. I don't have a very large part in it, so I've mostly been relaxing at the inn between scenes.

AN: Some of the other cast members have mentioned you're nothing like your character. Is that true?

C: Very much so. To be honest, I don't really like the character all that much. At first I was going to try out for the part of Bishop, but then I discovered I'd have to forego bathing quite a bit, so I changed my mind _[he laughs, and it's quite unexpected]._

AN: Proportionally speaking, you and Bishop tend to get the romances with the Knight-Captain. How do you feel about missing out this time?

C: To be honest, it's something of a relief. Every time I do a script where I'm the main romance, I end up being mobbed by women in the street. Some of the writers have very... erm... active imaginations. They're very big on unrealistic proportions. I feel sorry for some of the Knight-Captains out there, because the way they go at things, they should be hobbling around the realms by rights. _[he sees the scandalised look on my face and laughs again]_

AN: You don't escape the romance entirely, though, do you? Although you get off to a bit of a late start, you end up with Elanee.

C: Yes. It was quite a nice resolution to Elanee's problem, I thought. It's really nice when somebody other than the protagonist gets a lot of character development, and even a romance of their own.

AN: True to many scripts out there, your character is initially attracted to the Knight-Captain, and even though she's very different to him, he still seems to have some feelings for her even now. How do you get that across, and is it awkward, knowing that you're involved with one character but have feelings for another?

C: I think it's been handled rather well in the script. Casavir's relationship with Elanee is based on mutual respect and friendship, and that's the sort of solid foundation you need in order to make a relationship work in the long-term. His feelings for Kail centre more around her unique and sometimes volatile personality. He likes that she has a mind of her own and her own set of morals, even if he doesn't agree with those morals. But at the end of it, the characters are simply too different to make any sort of relationship work, and they struggle with something even as simple as friendship. It reflects how people feel in real life. Sometimes we feel attraction for people who we're nothing alike, and sometimes we're attracted to others even when we're in committed relationships. Who we're attracted to isn't something we can consciously control, and our hearts are fickle things.

AN: Sounds like you're speaking from personal experience.

C: _[smiles politely but says nothing]_

AN: Moving on, then... do you think Kail will join the King of Shadows at the end of the story, or will she oppose him?

C: I doubt she'll join him, not after everything he's put her through.

AN: If she did join him, would you fight against her and kill her if necessary?

C: Only if that's what the writer wants... but it wouldn't make for a very good sequel, would it?

AN: Oh, I don't know, it could be quite interesting to see Kail die... she's already died once, after all, and she's come close to it a few times. Maybe the sequel will revolve around Kail coming back and haunting everybody!

C: You're thinking of Casper.

AN: Yeah, it's a little unrealistic, isn't it? Now, on the subject of Tyr...

C: _[he groans]_

AN: Do you have a problem with Tyr?

C: No, I just prefer Torm. I wish they'd made Casavir a paladin of Torm, instead of Tyr. It would have been much cooler, and let's face it, he needs all the help he can get in that department.

AN: A lot of people like Casavir's character...

C: He's not an outstanding personality though, is he? He's a bit predictable and boring. A typical paladin, really.

AN: That's something of a stereotype, isn't it?

C: A little, maybe, but for paladins, duty is an important part of life. Duty has to come before anything else, which is why they're not much fun at parties.

AN: Is there any aspect of his personality that you _do_ like?

C: He's very loyal, and that's something I admire. But he doesn't follow blindly, like other loyal characters.

AN: You mean Neeshka and Khelgar?

C: Yes. He's not afraid to say 'no', and stand up for what he believes in, even when he knows it will make him unpopular.

AN: What do you think of the background Casavir's been given? We've seen something of his past in one of his dreams, when he suddenly starts questioning his superiors, and his own morals too.

C: It was definitely interesting. Usually I get the standard 'problems arising over a woman' story, so it made a nice change.

AN: One thing that hasn't changed is your enmity with Bishop.

C: Oh yes, that's all old hat now. We have a good laugh about those scenes every time we finish one.

AN: Really?

C: Of course. You can't let what your character thinks and feels start affecting how _you_ think and feel. It becomes all too easy for the lines between fiction and reality to blur, and if you're not careful, you can actually end up behaving just like your character.

AN: What's your favourite scene or chapter?

C: Probably the store-room scenes with Elanee. It was really nice, just the two of us... when you take away the group dynamic, it really gives you a chance to explore one or two characters fully. And for those characters to explore each other _[he laughs to himself]._

AN: Do you have a least favourite?

C: Shandra's funeral. It was really sad.

AN: Do you know if you're going to survive the end battle?

C: I know, but I'm not going to tell you.

AN: Oh well, it was worth a try. Thanks very much for speaking to me, and... err... good luck avoiding the mobs of fan-girls.

C: Thanks... I'm thinking of wearing a disguise wherever I go these days _[laughs]_.


	8. Interview: Shandra

Faerûnian Times

Exclusive interviews with the cast of **Kail's Story.**

_-by Alara Nimbletoes_

_Halfling reporter_

_Interview 8 - Shandra Jerro_

_It's been quite some time since I last saw Shandra, and apart from being a little more tanned, she hasn't changed a bit. She smiles as she sits opposite me, and looks quite at ease._

Alara Nimbletoes: What have you been up to since you were killed off in Kail's Story, Shandra?

Shandra Jerro: Not much, really. I took some time out to have a break, then I returned to do some behind the scenes work. You know, moving things around, making sure props are in the right places, and I also play one of the ghouls that Kail and company slay in chapter 100.

AN: Did you go anywhere nice for your break?

SJ: Just to Amn, to spend time with some relatives.

AN: Did Grobnar have to help you pack?

SJ: _[laughs]_ No, not this time. I managed to get everything packed, women's things and all.

AN: And what do you think of the story since you've been written out of it?

SJ: It's been going along quite nicely. There's been some excellent character development, especially with Neeshka. How brilliant is she? I loved reading about all of her nefarious activities, though I did feel sorry for her having to keep an eye on the Keep while Kail was away in Neverwinter.

AN: What do you miss most about not being in the story?

SJ: The fun and challenge of working with all the different people.

AN: Is there anything you don't miss?

SJ: All the time I had to spend travelling. It got a bit tiring, after a while.

AN: Ammon Jerro is actually your real grandfather, out-of-character, isn't he?

SJ: Yes _[she smiles]_. I was really looking forward to working with him, he's been doing this sort of thing for a long time. It's a shame our scene together was so short, and that I couldn't make any reappearances, but I suppose it might have gotten a little unrealistic.

AN: Did you ever feel like 'the new girl' in the story?

SJ: No, not at all. I'd already had a small piece in the beginning, with Kail, Khelgar, Neeshka and Elanee, so when I was brought back almost thirty chapters later, it was almost like a home-coming of sorts. Everybody was really helpful and friendly, and they did everything they could to make me feel welcome and part of the team.

AN: Even Bishop?

SJ: _[chuckling]_ Especially Bishop.

AN: I think everybody knew that your character wasn't going to make it past the end of Act 2, but it was quite surprising to see the amount of development that went into her.

SJ: I've certainly no complaints. I think some of it stems from the fact that whilst people looking at the story externally know that Shandra's doomed to die, the internal characters don't know it. As far as they're concerned, there's no reason for Shandra to die, and in a way, her character development reflects that.

AN: It was nice to see her perspective on life and love. She often questions Kail about her upbringing, and the pair struck up quite a good friendship, which went beyond that of pupil and tutor, as it had initially appeared.

SJ: Yeah, we had some good scenes together that ended up being quite touching, especially given how the friendship worked out.

AN: Shandra also had a deep friendship with Grobnar. He seemed really upset when she died.

SJ: He was. I think, next to Kail, he was the most upset and confused about it. It's quite admirable, though, that he didn't hate Ammon Jerro for killing her. Grobnar's one of those deep characters who doesn't see any point in hating. I think he doesn't truly have it in him.

AN: Who did you like working with most?

SJ: Everybody! _[laughs]_ Am I allowed to say everybody? I can't really pick one person over the others.

AN: Your character made friends with Neeshka in the story, and they seemed to have a mutual liking.

SJ: _[nodding]_ It was nice to see Shandra branching out and making new friends, other than Grobnar and Kail. Neeshka was such a girly friend, too. Somebody with whom she could laugh and talk about something other than fighting and killing.

AN: You also did a good thing in trying to help Elanee with Casavir.

SJ: Yeah, it's a shame Neeshka had to finish that on her own. I would have loved to have slammed the door of the store room closed on them.

AN: Do you have a part in the sequel?

SJ: No, I don't think so. Unlike most of the others, though, I haven't seen the script, so maybe I'll be surprised!

AN: Was it scary working with the demons and devils in Ammon Jerro's haven?

SJ: Not really. They were all very professional... although Zaxis did have a bit of a problem with personal hygiene. It's just one of those things you have to ignore.

AN: Are you disappointed that the role of Casavir's romance went to Elanee instead of you?

SJ: Personally, no, but I do think a great opportunity for Casavir's character development was missed. Can you imagine how he would feel if he'd fallen in love with Shandra, only to have her die at the hands of Ammon Jerro? It could have sown some seeds of bitter resentment between the two.

AN: That's quite a good idea. Have you ever thought about doing some writing yourself?

SJ: _[she blushes]_ Goodness, no. I don't think I'd have the patience for planning out and following all the little sub-plots and twists.

AN: Which is your favourite sub-plot/twist?

SJ: Other than Neeshka's crazy antics during _Games_ and _Three Days_? I think the one where Zhjaeve and Ammon take Kail's Sword away from her. It really drives her, doesn't it? It leads her seizing and mastering some of her own power. The ritual with the dragon-visions was quite well done, and it led to her over-confidence.

AN: Some might say that she needed that knock to her confidence, though. She'd been going through life as if nothing could hurt her, feeling sure of herself, and then suddenly she had her life almost drained by vampires. It nearly killed her, and it seemed to put some real fear into her.

SJ: Yeah. Despite everything that she is, and all of her abilities, she's still mortal. She can still die. I think it was good to drive that point home... Karnwyr being able to bring her back from the edge of death was a terrible deus-ex though, wasn't it?

AN: Just a little, but it seems to have gone down well with fans of Karnwyr.

SJ: It was nicely done, I have to admit. Very sad, and it added a dimension of humanity to Karnwyr. I think Kail should have found her own way back by making her own decision to live, rather than letting Karnwyr lead her to it. I think it would have been more in-keeping with her character. But then again, I'm not the writer, am I? _[smiles]_

AN: Maybe one day you will be. Thanks for the interview, and for your unique perspective on things. I hope to see you again at some point too.

SJ: You're welcome.


	9. Interview: Bishop

Faerûnian Times

Exclusive interviews with the cast of **Kail's Story.**

_-by Alara Nimbletoes_

_Halfling reporter_

_Interview 9 - Bishop_

_The man who sinks down in the chair opposite me looks surprisingly washed and far less feral than I'd imagined the real Bishop to be. There's no sign of Karnwyr today, and I wonder if he's been given the day off. Bishop, unshaven as ever, smiles when he notices me looking around for the wolf, but says nothing._

Alara Nimbletoes: You didn't bring Karnwyr with you?

Bishop: No, he's doing another scene at the moment.

AN: He gets quite a lot of attention in many scripts, doesn't he?

B: Yeah, he loves it. He gets recognised wherever he goes, now.

AN: Karnwyr aside for a moment, the question on everybody's lips is when are you and Kail going to get together?

B: That's down to the whim of the writer, I suppose.

AN: Are you trying to tell me that you haven't seen that part of the script?

B: I've seen the script, but I'm not saying a word.

AN: You play a very frustrating and often, at times, callous character, but a lot of people seem to be rooting for you in Kail's Story.

B: Yeah, I think Bishop's quite a sympathetic character in the story, partially because Kail can be a bit harsh and stubborn at times, and partially because of his background. He's trapped in his past and is doomed to repeat his mistakes in cycles because he's too arrogant and afraid to try to break the cycle.

AN: In a standard script where you appear as the romance for the Knight-Captain, you've usually had about half a dozen sex scenes by this point. How does it feel to be at the opposite end of things?

B: Strange... but a relief, in a way. There's so many scenes out there with so many Knight-Captains, that they tend to blur into each other after a while. I think what the writer's got planned, eventually, will be a bit different and add a new dimension to things. There have been a couple of those scenes, but very vague, dream-related scenes, which wasn't too bad.

AN: If you could pick any word to describe Bishop's current relationship with Kail, what would it be?

B: 'Tense'. From the very first scene we had to do together in chapter 11 (_Exchanges_) it's been tense. There's always been that uncertainty hanging over their heads, where they could go either way, and become either enemies or lovers. It was done that way on purpose, so that at any moment, nobody could really guess whether they'd shift towards enmity... or not.

AN: Do you know how the final battle is going to end?

B: Yeah, I've seen the script.

AN: Are you doing to survive?

B: I'll let that be a surprise for you _[smiles]_.

AN: What sort of things do you have to do to get in-character?

B: Not bathing too often plays some part in it. I've had to practice a lot with the bow to become really proficient. Mostly, preparation involves scowling a lot to get in-character.

AN: I've heard that you and Casavir actually get on very well with each other, away from the story.

B: That's right. He's a decent guy. Pretty good sense of humour, and he's always really helpful.

AN: Your character doesn't really have many friends, does he? Does that ever make you feel lonely?

B: Not really. I mean, he's got a bit of an understanding going with Neeshka, and he doesn't actually dislike Sand, like he does most of the others. Away from the story, we're all friends.

AN: You've had some pretty cosy scenes with Kail, such as the time you had to watch over her when she was nearly killed by vampires. What was it like, doing those scenes?

B: Pretty easy, actually. Kail's good at not making a big deal out of chapters like that.

AN: Do you ever get the urge to carry on like that away from the story?

B: _[winces]_ No, it's never a good idea to let your character into your real life or mix business with pleasure.

AN: Do you speak from experience?

B: I don't want to talk about it.

AN: Do I sense a sore point?

B: _[he glares at me]_

AN: Okay, okay, I get the message! Do you have a favourite scene or chapter so far?

B: Kail's dream-sequence at the end of chapter 87 (_Running with Wolves_) was quite nice, because it was a non-speaking scene. When you get a scene like that, you have to get everything across with your body language and your facial expressions. It can be really powerful when it's done well. I think that scene was quite successful.

AN: I've noticed that your character uses body language more than any other character in the story...

B: Yeah, it's a partial reflection of the link he has with Karnwyr. In animals, body language is important because they have no in-depth verbal language, like we do. Everything comes across in how they stand, how they move, whether they growl and bare their teeth or whether they wag their tail.

AN: And what's your least favourite chapter?

B: Any without me in them _[grins]_. I suppose my least favourite was _Ember_. The goblin caves were really dark and smelly. I don't normally care about that sort of thing, but goblins aren't really that hygienic.

AN: Who gets more fan-mail between you and Casavir?

B: Casavir. But Mister Pointy gets more than both of us.

AN: Are you serious?

B: Yeah, Casavir's the joker, not me.

AN: Do you get on alright with Duncan away from the story, too?

B: Yep. Duncan's a lot of fun. He's not been in any chapter for a while, but he's been helping Sal out behind the scenes, mostly in the kitchen.

AN: Do you think Duncan would really evacuate Neverwinter and leave the Flagon behind?

B: Nah, he's probably stay to defend it, though if Nasher was insistent enough, he might eventually leave. He definitely wouldn't be happy about it, though.

AN: If you were to die at the end of Kail's Story, do you think the part of Kail's love-interest would go to somebody else? Say, Casavir or Sand?

B: I doubt it. Definitely not Casavir, anyway. The characters are just too different, and I don't think he could reconcile himself with everything Kail's done, and what she is. Sand would be a little more likely, but still not probable. I think he sees himself as something of a wise old mentor to Kail, even though in elf terms he's not all that old, really.

AN: What really _did_ happen between you and Malin in Port Llast?

B: _[he chuckles]_ Yeah, good one.

AN: I try. Now, we're soon coming up to one of your most important scenes in the whole game; your betrayal of the Knight-Captain. Is there any chance that that won't happen this time? That instead of betraying her, you'll stay with her?

B: I wouldn't put my money on it. It's one of those pivotal moments, like Ammon Jerro killing Shandra, or finding Zhjaeve in Crossroad Keep. You can't really change those things without changing the whole tone of the story. Unlike the other potential betrayals, at the final battle, this one is written into the storyline, and Bishop's character pretty much centres around it, almost as if somebody wrote the betrayal first and then went back and filled in the rest of the blanks about his character. They gave him an action and later ascribed a motive to it. It's a good way to write a character, but it means it's really hard to change the outcome of that action without changing who the character is fundamentally.

AN: Thank you for at least humouring me... and please say hello to Karnwyr for me!

B: I will.


	10. Interview: Sand

Faerûnian Times

Exclusive interviews with the cast of **Kail's Story.**

_-by Alara Nimbletoes_

_Halfling reporter_

_Interview 10 - Sand_

_It's a slight, dark-haired elf who steps so quietly into the room that I don't even know he's there until he clears his throat and startles me. I gesture at the chair, and he seats himself delicately with a grateful smile as he steeples his fingers and watches me._

Alara Nimbletoes: Hi, Sand. Can you share with your many fans what you've been up to recently?

Sand: Why, of course. As you may be aware, we've just finished work on chapter 100 (_Burning your Bridges)_ so I've been working on my parts in chapter 101, and also doing some small parts for the sequel.

AN: I've just read chapter 100 myself. Your part in it is quite small, isn't it? Do we get to see more of you in chapter 101?

S: A little, but not much more. We have quite a big battle scene coming up next, so the action's a bit all over the place. My presence will be felt more by the effects of my devastating magical attacks, rather than by direct observation of me.

AN: Is this the battle on the walls scene we've all been waiting for?

S: Yes, and it promises to be rather dull. _[he rolls his eyes]_

AN: You don't like battle scenes?

S: They're a little boring, aren't they? I mean, the only reason anybody ever writes a battle scene into a book is in case somebody else wants to turn it into a film. Take Lord of the Rings, for example. They only had one decent battle scene in the whole book, and that was the one with Galdalf fighting the Balrog at Khazad-dûm.

AN: I liked the battle of Helm's Deep.

S: Oh yes, a great battle where the forces of darkness siege the walls of a human stronghold. That's never been done before.

AN: I think Tolkien did it first... but speaking of Lord of the Rings, I heard you almost lost out on the part of Sand because it was offered to Elrond first?

S: That's true. We're cousins, actually, Elrond and I. You can tell by the hair, though mine's naturally much glossier. I was his hair-double in Lord of the Rings.

AN: Dare I ask?

S: Basically, whenever you saw a shot of Elrond from the back, that was really me. They didn't want to pay his extortionate fees when they could get in a cheaper, glossier hair-double. Anyway, he turned the part of Sand down because he thought it was a bit of a demotion. Going from the Lord of Rivendell to a humble shop-keeper just didn't appeal to him.

AN: In Kail's Story, you become something of a mentor to Kail, and help her with various problems. What was it like, working so closely with a human?

S: Charming. Humans are always such fun to work with, as long as one remembers to blink quickly. There's always a chance they'll die of old age whilst your eyes are closed. I've enjoyed working with the whole cast, but the humans most of all, I think.

AN: Do you ever get the urge to Imprison Qara, away from the story I mean?

S: _[he laughs]_ Of course, not my dear reporter. Qara's a wonderful child.

AN: Is there anybody you don't like working with?

S: Not really. Though if you ask me, Zhjaeve sometimes gets a little _too_ in-character. Sometimes I get the urge to throttle her when she comes out with one of her 'know that' lines when we're away from the story.

AN: How does it feel to be the oldest member of Kail's group, if not the oldest member of the story, King of Shadows notwithstanding?

S: I don't think of myself as 'old' per se. Elves don't age as humans do, after all. Mostly I think of myself as 'more experienced'. Not that my superior experience gets me a higher wage or anything. I'm not bitter, I swear.

AN: Your involvement with Lord Nasher following the war with Luskan several years ago has been somewhat underplayed in the story. Do you think that will be expanded upon before the end of the story?

S: I doubt it. The first half of the story was about the characters exploring the world and their own pasts, as well as learning about each other and forming new friendships. Now, those friendships are pretty much set, and they're not going to be changing now that the story's near its completion. As far as I know, the same goes for exploring the histories of the characters. What's known now is all that will be known, and the rest of the story will concentrate on moving us forward, not backwards.

AN: Do you identify at all with your character?

S: Well, I suppose we both have a rather dry wit and a good line of hair-care products. Other than that... not so much. He takes himself too seriously at times, and he can be as arrogant as a sun-elf when he wants to be.

AN: Why do some chapters take a lot longer to write than others? Sometimes we can wait for weeks or even months without an update, and then we might get half a dozen chapters all at once.

S: The biggest reason is because the writer has an extremely busy schedule. There's also the fact that there's really only three things you can write about - action, travel, or dialogue/monologue. Some of the chapters are heavily weighted in dialogue and monologue, and these chapters tend to be dynamic and move quickly, and as a result, they're fairly simple to write even when they're quite complex. Take chapter 81 and 82 for example (_Games_ and _Three Days_ respectively). Lots of dialogue interspersed with action, and they were done very quickly despite all the planning that needed to _appear_ to go into them. The chapters which are weighted more towards travel, on the other hand, tend to be tedious, and need to be broken up with action or dialogue, and these sort of things can be jarring and difficult to write.

AN: Why bother with travelling scenes at all, if they're so tedious?

S: There are times when they're glossed over, of course. For example, when Kail and her friends returned from rescuing Shandra from the githyanki, the journey back wasn't covered. Nor was the trek to Jerro's Haven - we're simply seen to arrive there. But at other times, even though travel scenes are tedious, they're also necessary to make the world more real. If the story was set in only half a dozen locations, and the characters were only seen in these locations, then the world would seem a very small place, and moving between the scenes wouldn't make much sense. By fleshing out the world, by making the Docks and Merchant districts of Neverwinter real, by giving the outlying lands of the Keep some substance, by making the journey between Neverwinter and Port Llast real, it gives the world substance. It gives the characters chance to interact with the world around them, and to react to it. It's a way of slowing things down and spending time on character development. And then there's the special effects, of course.

AN: Special effects?

S: You don't think all those magical effects happen all by themselves, do you? Every time a spell is cast, whether it's divine or arcane, the special effects need to be added afterwards. You know, the twinkling lights, the flashy fire, the silvery glow of the Sword. It tends to slow production down. Not to mention the takes. Every time somebody fluffs their lines, we have to do the whole scene again. And if by the grace of the gods we _do_ get the lines right first time and the monsters remember to fall over the right way and the extras remember to act according to their characters, then the writer suddenly decides the lighting isn't right, that Bishop's eyes aren't glittering dangerously enough, that Casavir's armour isn't shiny and reflective enough, that Zhjaeve doesn't look _knowing_ enough, that Khelgar doesn't sound drunk enough.

AN: It sounds like a hard life.

S: It can be. But it's usually worth it in the end. When you look at the finished product, even though it has occasional typos and _ghastly_ use of incorrect tenses, it still looks polished. Even the dirt looks polished, because we've spent an hour in wardrobe and makeup having it added for that extra realism. Every little thing, right down from the dust on Aldanon's bookshelves to the pawprints left by Karnwyr walking on the floor, has to be perfect.

AN: I didn't realise so much work went into every story. It seems like there's a lot more going on behind the scenes than we're first led to believe.

S: It's a labour of love.

AN: Well, thanks very much for the interview, and I hope one day you're famous enough to have your own hair-double.

S: Believe me my dear, it's what we all pray for.


	11. Interview: Zhjaeve

Faerûnian Times

Exclusive interviews with the cast of **Kail's Story.**

_-by Alara Nimbletoes_

_Halfling reporter_

_Interview 11 - Zhjaeve_

_When Zhjaeve walks into the room, a sense of calmness descends over me. I'd heard she had this sort of effect on people, but I hadn't expected to feel it for myself. I am, I realise, very lucky. Zhjaeve has the busiest schedule of any cast member; when she's not here working on Kail's Story, she's in Limbo with her people. I've managed to catch her today on her incoming journey to Toril._

Alara Nimbletoes: Thank you for agreeing to this interview, Zhjaeve. How does it feel to be back on the Prime?

Zjhaeve: It is always strange being here after spending time in Limbo. I keep expecting the world around me to shift itself and shape itself to my will. That it doesn't can be quite disconcerting.

AN: Zhjaeve has always been portrayed as one of the most dedicated characters in the story, along with Ammon Jerro. That hasn't changed, but if anything, Zhjaeve becomes even _more_ dedicated in Kail's Story, to the point where she becomes almost villain-like in her desire to see the Kalach-cha succeed. Was it easy, portraying that?

Z: It was... challenging, and I don't think it won the character any fans with the audience. But in her mind, she was doing the right thing, no matter how Kail felt about it. It doesn't help that her will is so strong that she doesn't just _think_ she's doing the right thing, she _knows_ she's doing the right thing, and she can't be dissuaded easily.

AN: Do you think she would have given the Sword back to Kail before the final battle, if Kail hadn't taken it for herself?

Z: I am certain of it. She didn't come all this way to see Kail die; she just didn't want Kail to use the Sword irresponsibly. To you and I, saving the life of another is noble, but to Zhjaeve, who knows the Kalach-cha is the only one who can stop the King of Shadows, it is irresponsible.

AN: Do you think she subscribes to the 'needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few'.

Z: Absolutely.

AN: She's not really all that different to Ammon Jerro after all, is she?

Z: They're quite alike, and I think a lot of their hostility stems not from the fact that they're different, but that they have similarities with some small differences.

AN: Such as?

Z: They both see the bigger picture, they both know that sometimes, difficult decisions need to be made. But Ammon will make those decisions without a second thought, and take short cuts if necessary. Zhjaeve will only make those decisions as a last resort, if no other option is available, and she believes the journey is just as important as the destination.

AN: We haven't heard all that much about the githzerai and the githyanki, and their conflict, in this story. Do you think this lack of history makes your character feel a little less developed, a little less three-dimensional?

Z: Not really. I think it was a difficult decision for the writer to make, though. Instead of launching into long discussions about the githzerai and the githyanki, which weren't really relevant to the story once Zeeaire had been killed, we see examples of what the githzerai go through in the form of Zhjaeve's meditations with Kail and various other members of the group.

AN: The symbolic river?

Z: Yes. Those scenes were always interesting to do, because we had to change location to somewhere with a river, and Kail had to go and swim in it and spend her time clinging to rocks whilst I did a voice-over from the river bank. I don't think she enjoyed those scenes as much as I did.

AN: She's proving quite a stubborn student, isn't she? She won't let go of those rocks, she won't listen to you about the Sword, she seems to insist on being hard on herself.

Z: Yes, she is quite frustrating in that respect. She's quite a paradox; she has resigned herself to her fate and is willing to die defeating the King of Shadows if necessary, but at the same time she's still fighting with herself, with what she is and what she might become.

AN: Do you think she'll ever give in to the Bhaalspawn taint?

Z: I doubt it. She's too afraid of it, and too wary. If she did embrace it, it would only be in the last moments of her life, when she knows she has nothing else to lose. Perhaps we'll see it happen in the final battle... I'm not sure, I haven't seen that part of the script. I'm sure if it does happen, it will be spectacular.

AN: How do you feel about the role you've been given, as something of a mentor to the Kail?

Z: I feel it's quite fitting. In the original script, Zhjeave arrives at Crossroad Keep with the Kalach-cha and not much else happens until Arvahn. Then there's another quiet period until the True Name meeting with Sydney. Zhjaeve becomes something of a background character until those scenes. In Kail's Story, however, she's more in the foreground, taking charge and trying to shape Kail, actively taking a part in her life.

AN: Zhjaeve isn't the only mentor Kail has, though. Sand's been quite active in guiding her, and Ammon's also been trying to bring her around to his way of thinking. You've got a bit of competition.

Z: I do not see it that way. Zhjaeve wants to help Kail know herself, which is an inward journey and quite separate from what both Sand and Ammon are trying to do with her.

AN: I'm told you get into character by starting all your sentences 'Know that'...

Z: I only do that to annoy the others. Please don't print that.

AN: Of course not. So, do you have a favourite chapter?

Z: The re-forging of the Sword of Gith, in the ruins of West Harbor. It's quite a powerful scene.

AN: And a least favourite?

Z: The scenes in which Kail was angry with Zhjaeve for taking the Sword.

AN: Do you have a part in the sequel?

Z: What sequel?

AN: Er... right. Well, thanks again for the interview, I'll let you get back to your next scene.


	12. Interview: Ammon

Faerûnian Times

Exclusive interviews with the cast of **Kail's Story.**

_-by Alara Nimbletoes_

_Halfling reporter_

_Interview 12 - Ammon Jerro_

_Ammon Jerro is the last main cast member I'll be interviewing, and the one I've been feeling most apprehensive about. Originally, the character of Jerro is a short-tempered man who believes that the ends justify the means. He has a dark past and faces a dark future; so I'm more than a little surprised when he enters devoid of any pact-tattoos and dressed simply in baggy trousers and a dark blue cotton shirt. He looks completely at ease, where as I know I do not._

Alara Nimbletoes: So. Ammon Jerro. How does it feel to be one of the script's most misunderstood villains, and the biggest red herring since Harry Potter found Professor Quirrell, and not Snape, looking for the Philosopher's Stone?

Ammon Jerro: You know, you just lost all credibility with me.

AN: I thought as much. But you avoided the question.

AJ: It doesn't really make me feel anything. A script's a script, and it's all become somewhat commonplace to me by now. What varies most is the degrees to which I'm willing to go to extreme measures. Sometimes I'm really evil and quite merciless, sometimes I'm misunderstood.

AN: In the grand scheme of things, where does Ammon stand in Kail's Story?

AJ: Around the middle of the scale. He's a dark person, but not as dark as some writers make him. His past is explored, and Kail even comes to understand how he got where he is, and I think she admires his dedication, if not his methods.

AN: Do you wish your scene with Shandra could have been longer?

AJ: Of course. I was hoping to get a later scene with her, maybe an eerie dream sequence in which she visits her grandfather. Alas, it wasn't to be.

AN: Do you feel like you've been passed over a bit in favour of other characters, such as Neeshka and Bishop?

AJ: Not really. I must admit, Jerro isn't the most interesting of characters. He's quite single-minded, and totally dedicated to destroying the King of Shadows. He pays little attention to anything else, he's somewhat limited in what you can do with him. He's also set in his ways and has accepted his fate. He knows there's going to be no redemption for himself, because he understands the consequences of everything he's done, and he's done those things gladly. It's easier to develop and change a character like Bishop, who is quite unpredictable and somewhat tortured. Ammon, like Casavir, already has a firm sense of himself, and his own set of morals and ethics. Zhjaeve would say that he knows himself.

AN: Speaking of Zhjaeve, what was it like being on her side for once, when you both agreed to keep the Sword from Kail?

AJ: It was an interesting twist, to be sure. You may not have realised, but weaving divine and infernal spells together meant that not only was it harder to pierce the barrier with magic, but also that neither Ammon nor Zhjaeve had sole protection of the Sword. That was because they didn't trust each other, even when working together. I don't think it was implied strongly enough in the script.

AN: Do you find working with demons and devils difficult?

AJ: Not really. They're quite professional. And of course, I've known Mephasm for a long time. We go way back, he and I. No doubt we'll meet up again in the future, too.

AN: Do you know what's going to happen to you after the final battle?

AJ: Yes. The writer's made it quite clear to me what will happen to my character. But don't bother asking about it, because I won't tell you.

AN: Alright then. Who did you like working with most?

AJ: Hmm. It was fun working with Kail. Every script I get brings a new protagonist. Some are sympathetic to me, some consider me pure evil. Kail's more sympathetic than most, and she's an interesting character to work with. Usually, by the time I arrive in the story, the protagonist has already developed their own set of morals, which they adhere too. It wasn't like this last time. Kail's stubborn, but she's also a bit confused, especially when it comes to right and wrong - which themselves are entirely subjective anyway. She's quite neutral, and open to new ideas. She's not afraid to question herself and have her ideas challenged, even at this late stage in the story. You don't often get that with a character. And of course, I've done most of my scenes with Kail, so we've come to develop an excellent rapport.

AN: You've also had a foray away from Kail, with Neeshka, Khelgar, Sand and Grobnar. How did you find working with a small group like that, away from the 'main' character?

AJ: I quite enjoyed it, actually. _[He chuckles]_ Sometimes it's nice to put characters together who wouldn't normally be together. Sand and Grobnar, for example, or Ammon with anyone. Sending us off to Port Llast opened the world up a bit more. Splitting up a large group is a good way of carrying the action on in several places at once. Like when Kail, Khelgar, Casavir and Bishop went off to track Shandra, and we still got to see what was happening with the group at the Flagon, and we also got a peek in at Elanee and her thoughts. Again when Kail and Shandra were fighting assassins, and we panned back to the Flagon again to observe various people at the same time. It splits the action up and makes the script a bit less monotonous. And of course, the trip to Port Llast was also a good little bit of character development for both Ammon and Neeshka, via Marcus.

AN: Neeshka's changed quite a lot, hasn't she? I think, other than Kail, she's the one who's changed most of all.

AJ: Yes, she has. Although I wasn't in the earlier script much, I've read it through a couple of times. When we meet Neeshka, she's a happy-go-lucky thief with little allegiance to anyone. Slowly, Kail begins to earn her trust and respect, finally winning her over. The two form a wonderful bond of friendship, and Neeshka matures because of it. Well, matures in some respects, anyway. She's also a good friend to Khelgar, even though she teases him a lot. She's probably the closest thing Bishop has to a friend, or at least an ally, though she teases him too. And of course, she's proven a good friend to Grobnar. I think she's even come to respect Casavir, at least a tiny bit. She's not as hard on him or as judgemental as she used to be.

AN: Do you do a lot of scenes with Aldanon?

AJ: Yes and no. It's implied that I, along with Zhjaeve and Sand, often work closely with Aldanon to decipher the Tome of Iltkazar, and to find a way to penetrate the Claimed Lands. Though it's implied, you rarely see any of us actually working _with_ Aldanon. Sometimes Sand's in the library at the same time he is, but usually working on something else. When it comes down to it, we all know that Aldanon's going to be the one to decipher the Tome, and I doubt anybody wants to see scenes of the four of us working together in the library. That sort of thing is quite boring compared to scenes with Neeshka being nefarious or Kail having trouble with Bishop.

AN: Do you have a favourite chapter or scene?

AJ: I quite enjoyed the visit to Nolaloth's Valley, even though I wasn't in it. Kail turns out to be very sympathetic with the dragon. She even likens herself to him, which is the first real indication we get of what a tragic character she might turn out to be.

AN: And your least favourite?

AJ: The collapse of the Haven. I hate dodging the falling faux-blocks of stone.

AN: Which scene are you doing at the moment?

AJ: Chapter one-oh-two. Speaking of which, I think I'm needed back on the walls. You'll have to excuse me.

_Ammon hurries out to the makeup trailer, and I finish making a few notes. It's been an interesting experience for me, and I hope that, some time in the future, I'll be able to interview some of the non-main characters too._

_-Alara Nimbletoes_


End file.
